Imprinting on the Newborn
by Chellelove
Summary: Paul comes across Bree Tanner during the newborn battle, but insteat of killing her his wolf imprints on her. So Paul takes her back to La Push, only to find out that Bree isn't all that she seems
1. Prologue

**Summary: Paul comes across Bree Tanner during the newborn battle, but instead of killing her his wolf imprints on her. So he takes back to La Push, only to find out that she's not all that she seems.**

**This is my first Bree story, I have three others.**

**I'm rating this T instead of M, but it may change, it all depends on where the story leaves. Hope you like.**

**Amanda**

Imprinting one the Newborn

Prologue

Bree's POV

"You worthless trash", my father said angrily kicking me for the last time, he was done beating me for tonight, at least I hoped he was, "Your just like your mother". "I'm sorry", I whimpered weakly, I hadn't meant to anger him, but he had spooked me while I was putting the plate away and it fell. I'm small for a fifteen your old, and I know that I need to say whatever I can to appease him so he won't hit me anymore, because I know that if I take one more hit I may not survive.

"You are", my father said walking towards his room, "you'll never be loved, just like you're damned mother". I don't blame my mother for leaving when I was nine, she had the chance to escape my father's abuse and she decided to take it, but I still wish that she hadn't left me her alone.

I can't deal with this pain anymore, he accuses me of being like my mom, so maybe I should act more like her, maybe I should do like she did and leave. It's time I escaped my hell.

**Please review**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank HermioneGranger1997, Selena Moonshine, Fashion-girl101, bad-princess400, jessic luv's lutzie, and everyone reading my stories.**

**I don't have a beta for this story, and I'm having to use wordpad, so I am extreamly sorry for the mistakes.**

**I do not own twilight.**

Chapter one

Paul's POV

"I don't see why we have to help the leech's", I said angerily to the pack through or mind link, everyone in the pack but Jacob and Seth are at the clearing with the Cullen's waiting on the newborn army to get here.

"If Bella gets hurt you know that it will hurt Jacob", Sam said staring at Leah and Embry. Sam loves his imprint Emily, but there is still a small part of his heart that will always be Leah's, Sam won't admit it but we all know that Leah and Embry's double imprint hurts him, "Bella is a human Paul, she needs our protection, anyway you should be happy Paul, we are getting the chance to tear into some leech's.

"I smell them", my best friend Jared said getting everyones attention, he was right we could all smell the sickening sweet stench that every leech give's off. "Is everyone ready", Jacob asked joining us.

"I'm sorry Jake", Leah said after he replayed what the leech lover had done to him, "That stupid leech lover doesn't deserve you anyway". "Thank's Lee", Jacob said weakly, this had to be killing him, he may not have imprinted on the Swan girl, but that doesn't mean that Jacob doesn't love her.

Our conversation was stopped by the newborn's arrival, and we all started fighting. I had just helped Leah take one of them down, and was finishing tearing one apart when I noticed the female newborn behind the rock. She seemed scared and was trying to hide, she was small and had long dark hair. She is beautiful, and I can't take my eyes off of her. I didn't care about anything else but her, What the hell, I just imprinted on a leech.

I didn't have time to stop and think about what this angel was, she was mine now and she's in danger, so I ran up to her and phased back. She was shocked and scared when I grabed her and took her into the forest, I had to get her away from the others as I could, I didn't want the Cullen's to know about her, and I had to make sure that my pack didn't attack her before I got the chance to tell them that she is mine.

My imprint didn't fight me, she just held onto me and hid he face in my neck. I could still smell her fear, but she seemed comforted by me. When I was off Cullen land I tried to put her down by a tree but she wouldn't let me go.

"You have to let me go sweetheart", I said taking her hands off of me, which caused her to wimper, "I have to go back and help my brothers and sister, but when we are done I will be back, your safe now sweetheart, your mine now". "Ok", she wispered, her voice sounded like angels, I hated leaving her alone but I had to, at least she was safe here.

I got back to the clearing in time to see Jacob get hurt trying to protect Leah, I ran over to my pack and watched as the leech doctor looked over Jacob, he told us that we had to leave and that he'd come and check on Jacob later, so we picked up Jacob and headed back to La Push.

"Wait", I said causing everyone to stop, I needed to tell them about my imprint, I didn't want them to harm her when they saw her, "there's something I need to tell you before we go any farther". "What is it Paul", Sam asked as we placed Jacob on the ground carefully so that he would be more comfortabel. "I imprinted on a newborn", I answered shocking everyone. "Paul, i'm so sorry dude", Jared wispered sadly, apparently they thought my angel was dead.

"Let me finish", I said loudly, "she didn't harm anyone, she was scared so she hid. She didn't want to be there and when I saw her I had to protect her, she's mine so I phased bace and grabed her, I took her to our land. She's waiting on me so when you see her don't hurt her or scare her". "WHAT' they all screamed.

**I usually make Emily and Sam the bad guys, but for this story there aren't going to be mean. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank Luigi Mario Brothers, Fashion-girl101, Twihard Fanpire, Miss-Sunny-Day12, Tiara d' Cullen, Selena Moonshine, Maxin, Black5rose, and all my readers.**

**There will be mistakes. hopefully soon I will get microsoft works back but until then I hope you will overlook the mistakes.**

**Paul may seem a little OOC around Bree, but for this story it kinda works, well at least in my head.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter two

Bree's POV

My life hasn't been easy since I ranaway, for the first four months I lived on the streets, I had no shelter and no food. I met Riley on my birthday, he offered me food and even though I didn't trust him.

I didn't want to go along with Victoria's plan, she didn't even tell us until it was to late to get out, but I had no where to go so I followed. I was afraid of the wolf's and vampire's she wanted us to fight so I hid behind a rock. I thought I was going to die when the silver wolf started coming at me, but instead of killing me he turned into a man.

I felt a connection with him, as if I was supposed to meet him. When he picked me uan and ran me through the forest I felt better than I ever had in my life.

"You have to let me go sweetheart", the mystery man said, I did as he asked with his help, but I didn't want him to leave me, "I have to go back and help my brothers and sister, but when we are done I will be back, your safe now sweetheart, your mine now". "Ok", I wispered watching him leave, I was sad, but at the same time I felt hope, someone finilly wanted me.

I stayed where I was left until the mystery man returned with another man and a woman with him. "This is my imprint", the man who rescued me said looking at me. "What's your name sweetheart", the female asked as she sat in front of me.

"Bree Tanner", I answered her. "It's nice to meet you Bree", the female said smiling at me, "I'm Leah and these are my friends, Sam, and the grumpy one's Paul. Sweety I need you to tell me what happened to you, why were you with thoes people".

"My father hurt me so I ranaway", I told them, what I said must have upset them because they all growled, but Paul's was the loudest, "I was living on the street in Seattle when Riley found me, he offered me food so I followed him. I didn't want to be like this, or to follow them here, but I had nowhere else to go. Victoria didn't tell us that we were going to have to fight until we got here, I didn't want to fight so I hid".

"What did you eat", Sam asked, "did you drank human blood". "Yes, I made a few friends and when they hunted they would let me have what was left when they finished because I refused to kill to eat", I said, I was ashamed of what I had done, but there was no other way, did I do anything wrong?".

" No sweetheart, you didn't know there was another way to feed", Paul said coming to where I was sitting and helped me up so he could hug me, "vampires can also feed on animal blood, you were strong not to kill any humans".

"Victoria said there wasn't another way to feed", I whispered sadly. "She isn't bad Sam", Leah said, looking at Sam, "she didn't ask for this life, the same way we didn't ask for ours, she did everything she could to do the right thing, when she was told it was wrong. We can help her adjust to the Cullen's lifestyle, we just need to keep an eye on her until she's ready to be around humans".

"She's my imprint, and I can't live without her", Paul pleaded with Sam. "Ok", Sam said after a long pause, "Leah go to Billy's and tell everyone what's going on, while Paul and I take this little one hunting". "Thanks Sam", Paul said smiling at me as he pulled me closer. "I wouldn't hurt you on purpose brother", Sam said, "she's an innocent, and she's your imprint. It will take work for her to live with wolf's, but I believe she's worth the risk".

**Hope you enjoy. Please review**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'd** **like to thank FutureOlympian, joy the irish nut, Tiara d' Cullen, meg.2015, and all my readers.**

**I forgot to add this to the other two stories that I updated earlier but there will be mistakes, and I'm sorry for them.**

**I don't own Twilight, just borrowing some characters.**

Chapter Three

Paul's POV

Sam didn't get upset or argue with me, instead he told everyone but him, me and Leah to take Jacob home, then he told me to lead him and Leah to were my angel was.

Watching Leah with Bree made me understand why he'd asked Leah to come, she may give the pack hell, but she's extreamly kind hearted. I can already tell that Leah will be my biggest ally with my Bree.

Leah left us when Sam told her to go tell Billy and the others what had happened, leaving me and Sam alone with Bree. Bree was scared of us at first, but after a while she warmed up to us.

I'm angry that someone had hurt my girl, she didn't deserve to be mistreated. I know that if I ever meet Bree's father that I may end up killing him.

We ended up taking Bree to hunt deer, she wasn't good at hunting, and ended up getting blood all over her cloths, I'd have to get her one of mine when I get her to our home.

I would have to remember to bring extra cloths next time Bree hunted, I was going to be with my girl whenever she hunted, I didn't like watching her hunt, but I wanted to protect my girl, she has already been through to much.

"I don't want the Cullen's to know about her", I whispered to Sam while Bree finished off a deer, I didn't want her to hear what I had to say, "I don't fully trust them Sam, I'm afraid that if they find out about her they'll try to take her away form me, and if they get her they might try to keep me from seeing her. They might be 'nice' vampires but I will not take any chance with Bree".

"I agree", Sam whispered, "I don't want them knowing that someone in the pack imprinted on a vampire. I trust Bree, she seems like a kind girl and she has shown great restraint. Fate brought her to our tribe for a reason, and I may not know why but I won't fight it or you. We won't let anyone hurt her Paul, we'll protect her".

"How did I do", Bree asked shyly as she rejoined us. "You were great", I said smiling at her, "you ready to go". "Sure", Bree said hesitentaly, "where are we going".

"To our tribe", Sam said, "we are taking you to our chief's house, so that he and the pack can meet you, and so that me and Paul can check on our pack brother Jacob. There may be humans there, so if you can't handle being near them you need to tell me, Paul, or Leah ok". "I will", Bree said smiling.

"Then let's go", I said, "the sooner we get to Billy's the sooner we can get home, I'm exhausted". "You'll be staying with Paul", Sam told Bree, before she got the chance to ask, "You will be living with him, he'll protect you".

"Ok", Bree whispered, she must be scared, she's been throught a lot, and all of this is must be to much to take in right now, but I'll make sure she get's through this.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank bookfreak25, Selena Moonshine, FutureOlympian, Shadyvale1963, HopelessRomantic862, ladyMiraculousNight, brankel1, meg2015, and all my reader's.**

**I am sorry that It's been a while since updating this story, but I was working on finishing two of my stories and starting two other's..**

**I added two new Twilight story's this morning, What he lost which is a Jasper story, and Becoming Visible which goes with When one door closed, and is Kim and Jared's story. **

**I am almost done with Alpha's Mate, and I have already decided that I will add one of my Charmed stories after I finish that one, but I need to work on it some more. I may go ahead and add it a little early. I don't want to have more than six stories that I'm working on at a time, but I may be making an exception.**

**I'm still sorry for any mistake's, I'm still working without Microsoft Work's.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter four

Leah's POV

I left Sam and Paul with Bree after Sam said he wouldn't hurt her, and made my way back to La Push. Sam is a good person, I will admit that I was pissed at him and my cousin Emily after he left me for her, but when I became a wolf and found out she was his imprint I got over most of my anger at them.

I didn't fully get over the betrayel until I imprinted on Embry, afterward's I was able to forgive them both, and now We are working on fixing our messed up friendship. I know Sam better than most others, he wouldn't have hurt Bree unless he had to because he knew how Paul feel's about her, but I still feared that he would misjudge her because she was a vampire.

I reached Billy's house after a ten minute walk to find Embry waiting on me. "How's Jacob", I asked stoping in front of my imprint and hugging him. "He's in pain, but Dr. leech says that he'll live", Embry said letting me go and taking my hand, "are you ok Lee, tell me how it went".

"I'm fine Em", I said, "she's not what you would expect a vampire to be, She's shy, and she didn't ask to become a vampire. Sam and Paul took her hunting then they are bringing her back here so Billy and the rest of the pack can meet her".

"You like her", Embry asked as we started walking toward's Billy's house. "I do", I told Embry, "she bring's out my protective side, and you should have seen Paul, he was so gentle with her. I think she's going to have a great impact on all of us".

"Oh Lee, who knew you were so sentamental", Embry said when we finilly reached Billy's. "Shut up Em", I said angerly as we joined the other's that were already here, "I may love you, but don't forget that I can and will make you suffer".

"She'll do it Embry", Seth said laughing at us, everyone was in the living room, and when they noticed that I was here they all gave me their attention. "Are the Cullen's still here", I asked. "Carlisle, Edward, and Bella just left", Billy told me.

"That's good", I said, I don't know what Sam is planning on telling the Cullen's, but I didn't want them knowing about Bree until we know for sure that it's safe to tell them, "as you all should know by now Paul imprinted on one of the newborn. Paul brought her to La Push to protect her, and Sam and I have already met her. Her name is Bree, and she doesn't seem to be a danger to anyone, so Sam and Paul took her hunting and when she is finished they will be bringing her here".

"Did you like her", my mom asked with a teasing smile. "Yes", I answered. "Ok", mom said turning to old Quil and Billy, "if Leah like's her then I see no problem, you all know just as well as I do that Leah wouldn't allow her anywhere near any of us if there was a chance she was harmful to us". "I agree", Billy said, "we will not make any decision's until Paul and Sam bring her here". After that we all had nothing else to do but wait on Sam, Paul, and Bree to get here, or for Jacob to wake up.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**

**Amanda**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank CookiedMonster, Tiara d' Cullen, brankel1, met.2015, and all my readers.**

****I want to go ahead and try to update all my stories tonight, I have a test I have to be ready for on monday, and I'm looking for a job, but hopefully I will be able to update sometimes this weekend.****

****I have started my Charmed story, Shadow's Light, it's the one I planed on adding when I finished _Alpha's Mate_.****

****I'm sorry for any mistake's, I don't have a beta or Microsoft Works.****

****I don't own Twilight.****

Chapter Five

Bree's POV

I followed Paul and Sam to a small red house. I'm afraid of what's going to happen to me, but when I'm near Paull I feel calm, and more peaceful than I've ever felt before.

When we reached the house Leah, and a bunch of guy's who looked a lot like Paul and Sam were waiting on us. "So this is the unlucky girl that Paul imprinted on", one of the guy's said. "Quil shut up", Leah said, "I swear someone had it out for me when the decided to make me a member of this pack, everyone of you are childish and get on my nerves".

"We love you Lee", Sam said smiling at Leah. "I know", Leah said smirking at Sam, "I also love some of you more than others Sam. Now Bree come inside, Billy, my mom, old Quil, Emily, and Jacob are waiting to meet you, then you can meet these idiot's. The other imprint's Claire, Kim, and Rachel couldn't make it so you'll get to meet them later". "O.k", I said walking into the house behind Leah, where the others were waiting on us.

"These are our elders, Billy the tribe's chief, mine and Seth's mother Sue, and Quil's grandfather old Quil", Leah said pointing everyone out for me, "this is my cousin Emily, who's also Sam's fiance, you've met Sam and Paul, this is my fiance Embry, my brother Seth, Quil, Jacob the hurt one, and the quiet one Jared".

"Hi", I said shyly, "I'm Bree". "I like her", Emily said with a smile as she came to stand beside Leah, "Paul need's a nice, peaceful imprint, and if something happens that the pack isn't here to protect the other imprint's and elders then she can protect us".

"What's and imprint", I asked. "Paul", Sue said shocked, "you haven't told the poor girl what she is to you, boy no wonder we frighten her". "Sorry Sue", Sam said sticking up for Paul, "we had a lot on our mind's and didn't get the chance to tell her, and it would be better if Billy explained, as the chief he'll be able to tell her better than anyone else could".

"As you may already know our tribe's protector's are wolf shifters", Billy told me, as I sat on the floor, I noticed that there was a small burn in my throat, but I didn't want to harm these people so I fought to control it, "When one of the protector's meet their soulmate they imprint on them and they become the most important person in the protector's life. Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah and Embry imprinted on each other, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil imprinted on Claire, and Seth imprinted on my daughter Rachel".

"Wow", I asked looking at Paul, "does this mean I'm your soulmate". "Yea", Paul said sitting beside me, "I'll protect you, I won't let you be hurt again". "Figures", Jacob said as I smiled at Paul, "I'm the only one in this pack who doesn't have an imprint, and the girl I like is in love with a leech, sorry a vampire, damn that's going to be hard to get used to ".

"You'll find a girl Jacob", Leah said teasingly to Jacob, "the question will be if she want's you though". "I love you Leah", Jacob said, "you always know how to bring a brother down when he's already hit rock bottom". "It's my job", Leah said laughing. They seemed like a family, not the type of family that I'm used to , but the type of family that I had alway's wanted. I think I'll be happy here.

**I hope you enjoy. Its short, but I wasn't going to update for a few days. Please Review, it gets me to update sooner.**

**Amanda**


	7. Author's Note

Author's note

Sorry, I know it's been a while but I had to move, and should be moving again soon, and I've had a lot going on in my life so I haven't been updating, but I plan on updating soon (if my computer will act right I hope to update next week).

I've had a lot of new story ideas, and for one of them I have a good idea but the couples arn't coming together so I will try to add a poll and hopefully your input will help.

The story is a five part story for twilight, it will begin about ten years before twilight, and will have Bree (she will be shy, and suffered from abuse. She will be human), and an o/c named Lindsey(she will be outgoing and loud, she is Bree's best friend and is dying).

The poll will be on who the main couples should be, the choices are

Emmett/Bree/Rosalie, Jasper/Lindsey/Alice

Emmett/Bree, Jasper/Lindsey, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Lindsey, Jasper/Bree, Rosalie/Alice

Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Bree, Alice/Lindsey

Amanda

Emmett/Bree, Rosalie/Lindsey, Alice/Jasper


	8. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank Scribitur Ad Narrandum, brankel1, petra qqsilva, meg2015, bellagurl124 TheHotPinkRose, ca186229, iantoharkness4ever, Liana W, animechick1998, JasSsito, theplacebo, SammiJo13, ZeLuNatic22, Rissa Winchester, Kagome Echizen Fan and all my readers.**

**Well it's been a while, I've had a lot of drama going on in my life, and am in need of a better computer, but thankfully all of that will get better soon and I should be getting a new computer by Febuary. I have the next chapters for all of my story almost done. Alpha's Mate should be finished soon (there's only two or three chapters left, but there will be a sequal about Edward and Abigail). I had planed on not adding another story after finishing this one until I finish one of my other six, but I have one that I want to start, and I may add another one since I have so many ideas.**

**I put a poll on here earlier about one of my new story's, its going to be an Emmett/oc/Rosalie and Jasper/oc/Alice story, it will have six parts one before twilight and one after breaking dawn and a story for each book, it's the story I'm planning on putting on here when I finish Alpha's Mate.**

**I don't think I added this earlier, but there will be some Cullen and Bella bashing in this story, don't get me wrong I love the Cullen's but bashing them works for this story**

**I still don't have anything other than wordpad and no beta, but maybe I'll have less mistakes when I get my new computer.**

**I don't own twilight, that right belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Six

Bree's POV

"Leah you can't tell the elders that they can't sit in on a pack meeting", Sam said as everyone walked into Leah's kitchen, "and why did you tell Jacob that he couldn't come, he is a member of this pack, if we are here then he's supposed to be here". "I didn't tell the elders that they couldn't come, I got my mom to tell them", Leah said as she grabbed Emily's hand and walked over to the kitchen counter, "Jake can't be here because this meeting is about him, and I want to talk to you guys without the elders here to tell me that my ideas don't follow tradition so there wrong. I have a theory about Jake's imprint, and I want to run it by you guys who are Jake's brothers and would do anything to make him happy".

"Tell me this doesn't involve the leeches or leech lover", Quil said causing Paul to growl at him, and to pull me closer to him, "Sorry Paul I wasn't talking about Bree, dude she's an imprint, but the Cullen's will always be leeches to me, and Bella Swan will always be a leech lover. Jake may love the leech lover but I don't like her". "If you ever call Bree a leech I will make you regret it", Paul said, "but it's ok for you to call the Cullen's leeches, as long as it doesn't offend my girl".

"What is your theory Leah", Sam asked trying to calm Paul down. "I believe that Jacob's imprint will be one of my cousin's", Leah said which caused all of the guys to start arguing with her, and made Emily smile.

* * *

><p>Leah's POV<p>

"SHUT UP", I screamed finally getting everyone's attention, "this theory has nothing to do with me being the only female wolf in this pack, no one knows why I phased, but my guess is that I phased because of my dad's bloodline, and the intense anger I was going through at the time. My theory is based on my mothers bloodline and the alpha gene, I've talked to my mom and Emily about this and they bothe think that I could be right".

"Alpha gene", Sam asked. "Alpha gene", I replied, "after I phased I started researching out Family trees, and I noticed that the Uley, Black, and Attera family's are the main carriers of the wolf gene. I believe that the pack members with the purest blook from thoes bloodlines have an alpha gene, which means that Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Embry could all become Alpha, and we'd have to follow them, but if anyone else were to try to become Alpha we wouldn't have to follow them".

"Me", Embry asked shocked. "You", I answered, "baby your either Quil, Sam, or Jake's brother, which meand that if my theory is right then you'll have the gene to. The reason I think i'm right is because there's something else that you, Sam, and Quil have in common".

"What", Quil asked. "Your imprints", Emily answered, "Leah, Claire, and I are kin to each other through Sue". "Emily and Claire are my cousin's", I said, my mom has two sisters, and I have three more cousins on her side of the family who could be Jacob's imprint". "Are you sure", Sam asked.

"Even if the alpha gene theory is wrong there is still the fact that you, Embry, Jake, and Quil are the grandson's of the pack's three major ancestors", I explained, "and since you three have all imprinted on someone from my mom's side of the family I believe it's safe to say that Jake will to".

"It makes sence", Bree said quietly. "You said you have three cousin's", Sam asked, even if he doesn't believe what I'm saying, he like the rest of us wants Jake to meet his imprints. It's not fair that our brother is going through hell while the rest of us are happy.

"Jake has met my sister Amelia, and she's happily married and has Claire, so they are both out", Emily said. "that only leaves Mary and Madison", I said, "I am hoping that Jake imprints on Madison, I love Mary but she's not Jake's type". "She'd break his heart worse that Bella Swan already has", Emily said sadly, "Madison on the other hand will be perfect for Jake".

"That's who I'm hoping Jake will imprint on", I said, "she'd be perfect for Jake". "Can you get her to come down to La Push", Sam asked me and Emily. "Of course", Emily said smiling at me, "Maddie will do anything that Leah askes her to".

"She'll be here this weekend", I said smiling, "now if your not my brother or my imprint please leave my house, I have a phone call to make". "We love you to Lee", Paul said as the pack left, leaving me alone with Seth and Embry so that I could call Maddie. Hopefully this will work, I'm tired of watching how Bella Swan treats Jake.

**I hope you enjoy, Please review**

**Amanda**


	9. Chapter 7

**I want to thank DarcySailorScoutDarknessLove, luvs2forget, meg2015, evilnekox, RUBIKA666, JesseeAnne, night2001, twilightlover09, RG-Animor, lovetwight137, Harley kiss, and all my readers.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had planned on taking a short hiatus for a week, but I've been sick and stressed for a while, and every time I start getting better I get sick again. Hopefully I'll get better soon. I have decided to keep on with my stories, and later on I will add a corrected version of my first three stories.**

**The drama in this story will begin in the next few chapters. I like the Cullen's but for this story they will be the bad guys. Also if you reviewed for the author note I took off I don't think you can update for this chapter, but you can send me a message if you want.**

**I have a new story for Once Upon a Time called Picking up the Pieces. It's a Rumpelstiltskin/Belle story (they are one of my favorite pairings right now).**

**I have a beta for this story, but for some reason I can't get a connection on here. I am using my uncle's computer though so there shouldn't be many mistakes**

**I don't own Twilight, I'm just borrowing it for a while.**

Chapter Seven

Bree's POV

"Do you need to hunt", Paul asked me as he parked his truck outside of a house, "if you do I can take you before we go inside". "I'm ok", I said quietly, "is this where you live".

"No", Paul told me as he got out of the truck then walked over to my side and opened the door for me before helping me out, "my mom lives here with my little sisters, we have a house that's near where Sam and Emily live. I thought it would be best to introduce you to my mom before she finds out that I imprinted on you, she wouldn't be to happy if she found out about you from anyone else but me".

"Oh", I whispered as he lead me to his mothers door, when we reached the door he knocked and we waited for his mom to let us in. "Paul", Paul's mom said opening the door and looking from Paul to me, "who's this son". "Mom, this is Bree, she's my imprint", Paul said as he took my hand in his, "I met her today at the newborn battle, she's a vampire, but she is harmless and has control of her thirst. The pack has already taken a liking to her".

"Hello Bree it's nice to meet you, at least now there's someone else who can try to keep my son in line", Paul's mom said smiling at me, and even though she seems to like me she seemed to be looking into my soul, trying to decide if I was going to be good enough for her son.

"Thanks mom", Paul said smiling at her, "I'll stop by soon so that you and the girls can get to know Bree better. I'd stay longer tonight but I want to get Bree home , we all had a long day". "That's fine dear", Paul's mom said hugging her son, then hugging me, which shocked me, "I'll see you both soon". "Bye", I called back to her as Paul and I went back to his truck.

"She likes you", Paul said as he started the truck and drove us to our home. I was shocked when we got there. The house I grew up in was ran down, and wasn't really livable. Paul's home was small, but it wasn't ran down, I think it's perfect.

"Do you like it", Paul asked as he lead me to the kitchen and took something out of the fridge, then put it in the microwave, "it's small and masculine, but we could change things around, and I'll buy you anything you need or want to make this place yours also".

"It's perfect ", I said smiling as he took the food out of the microwave, it smelled good, "can I have some". "Sure", he said, he seemed shocked at my request, but he still gave me the plate of food, then went to make him another, "your able to eat that". "Yes", I said with my mouth full of food, I must have been hungrier that I thought, "why wouldn't I be".

"Vampire's don't eat regular food", Paul said shocking me, "food smells disgusting to them". "Oh", I said looking at the food that was left on my plate, I am worried about what this could mean, but I'm to hungry to not finish what was left on my plate, "is there something wrong with me".

"I think your great", Paul said as he started eating, "but I am biased". "Thanks Paul", I said smiling at him as he finished eating, "thank you for everything, you're the first person who's ever cared about me".

"It's not a problem", Paul said as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the room that had to be his bedroom, "I may have just met you but I already love you Bree, and when you love someone your supposed to take care of them. I'm tired sweetheart, I'll get you some of my cloths to wear, they will be more comfortable. I don't want to leave you by yourself while I sleep, but I have the tv, and tomorrow we'll go find you something that you can do while I sleep".

"I'm sleepy to", I said as I watched his mouth fall open, "what did I say". "Vampires don't sleep either baby", Paul said handing me some cloths and kissing my temple, "I'll leave you alone to change, then we can get some sleep, Tomorrow we'll worry about everything". After we both got changed we laid down, and Paul put his arms around me while I slept. Everything in my life may have changed, but for once I am happy.

**I hope you enjoy. Please review or send me a message if you got any questions.**

**Amanda**


	10. Chapter 8

**I want to thank Edfanfble, crazybread, Sam- The Smarter- Potter, tld9960, Kristyboppin, heartsgirl, She is brighter, Regin, inner evil, Slightly- drunk- fire, Takerslady, Sacchiance, Kattenalice, Sweetypie15, liza9090, Natura Nature, Alez5728, SouthernSweetheart'02, and all my readers.**

**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm better, I've moved, and I have a working computer and Wi-Fi which means I'm back unless something happens.**

**I don't have a beta for this story but if anyone who's reading this wants to be a beta for any of my Twilight stories I am looking. I have a new computer so most of my mistakes get fixed.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Eight

Bree's POV

When I woke up I was alone. The first thing I noticed was that I didn't feel right, all I wanted to do was stay in bed but I wanted to know where Paul was so I got up to look for him. When I found him he was in the living room watching tv, and he must have heard me coming because as I got closer to where he was sitting he moved over so that there was room for me on the couch.

"Are you ok", Paul asked me as I snuggled into him. He must have noticed that I was burning up. "I don't feel good", I answered. "I think you may have a fever", Paul told me as he pulled me closer to him, "I called Billy, and he doesn't know what could be wrong with you, but he said that he would do some research".

"Ok", I said as we watched TV together. "Jacob imprinted on Leah's cousin Madison", Paul told me smiling down at me, "Jacob's going to tell her about our secret, and Leah want's the pack and imprints to come over to her house so that we can meet her".

"When does she want us to come over", I asked. "In an hour", Paul said, "Why don't you go get dressed, and I'll take you hunting before we have to go". "Thanks Paul", I said standing up and kissing him on the cheek then walking to his room and getting dressed in some of the cloths that Paul had laid out for me. When I got dressed I went outside to meet Paul so he can take me hunting so that none of the imprints blood would tempt me.

* * *

><p>Jacob's POV<p>

It was easy to tell Madison about me being a member of the pack, and she took me imprinting on her better than I had expected her to. I thought she would freak out about the imprint but she said that she felt a connection to me, and that it helped that Leah was a member of the pack and Emily was also an imprint.

After our talk Madison and I walked from my house to Leah's house where the others were waiting on us. I was hoping that today was going to be peaceful; all I wanted was for the pack to meet my imprint then having the rest of the day to get to know Madison better, but the chance of having a peaceful day left when I saw Bella Swan's truck outside of Leah's house.

"Jake", Bella said as she got out of her truck and ran over to where I stood with Madison, "who's this". "This is Madison", I said noticing the angry look on Bella's face. I'll admit that I thought I loved her, but now that I've met my imprint I know what I once felt for Bella wasn't love. Bella Never loved me, I had once thought that she had felt something for me but now I can see that she was playing me. I don't want Bella in my life now that I can see the type of person she really is, "she's my imprint".

"What", Bella said angrily looking Madison over, "she can't be your imprint Jake, because you love me. You're lying to me to make me jealous". "No I'm not, and now that I can see the real you I don't even think I ever really liked you", I said as Bella started to cry, "Bella you love Edward, you have always loved him more than me and you only dragged me along to benefit yourself. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You should leave".

"Jake do not do this to me. You love me I know you do, imprint or not", Bella said as Paul and Bree came out of the forest, catching Bella's attention, "who's that". "It's none of your business", I said as I watched Bella look over Bree. No one wants Bella to know about Bree's existence since she is dating one of the Cullen's, but I know that when she sees Bree's eyes that she will know that Bree's a vampire.

"Why is she here, she's a vampire", Bella asked looking back at me. "She doesn't concern you", Madison said shocking me and getting Paul's attention. He noticed Bella and must have realized that she was now a threat because he moved so that he stood in front of his imprint, "Jacob has told you that this is none of your business, and you're only making a fool of yourself by acting like you belong here. You should leave because it's clear that no one wants you here".

"You'll pay for this", Bella said as she turned around and ran to her truck, tripping before she got there, "The Cullen's won't be happy that you have a vampire on your land". After she left I looked over at Paul, I could tell that he was just as worried as I am about what the Cullen's would do about Bree. All I know is that we will protect her no matter what, because she is now a member of our family.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind Constructive criticism but I do mind Flames.**

**Amanda**


End file.
